Mistress
by Eveil Woman
Summary: After being betrayed by those she was closest to Ginny Weasley becomes involved with a married man. This is the story of how she breaks free from being the other woman.
1. Chapter 1

Mistress

**This story is only a short story; it is only five chapters long. But if there is enough interest, I do have many ideas for a sequel. If I own this wonderful world I would not be posting on Fanficton and I would get pay in money instead of reviews. Please pay me in a review!!**

Ginny Weasley, a beautiful redheaded witch who was only five feet two inches tall with green eyes, lay naked in her bed in the arms of the one man no one would have ever dreamed they would see her with. He was tall, six feet two inches,with long white blond hair and gray blue eyes. He was Lucius Malfoy, who just happened to be Ginny's family's worst enemy. Now before you ask, I will tell you how they came to be in in each other's arms.

It all really began about four years back; a short time after the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort. Ginny had waited over a year for Harry Potter, destined to be a great wizard, thus dating no one. Soon after the final battle ended she and Harry got back together. They had a wonderful summer together. For the first time in Harry's life he did not have to worry about someone turning up and trying to kill him. Harry saw Ginny off on the train to Hogwarts for her last year of school. He was going off to train to be an Auror. They wrote letters back and forth and he joined her on her Hogsmeade weekends. She believed her life was perfect; he even gave her a promise ring at Christmas.

At the Easter break, Ginny returned home. She knew Harry was not able to meet the train because of the hours that his training took place. Ginny had not told her family that she would not be home for the break; after returning to London, she headed for Harry's place he had an apartment. She let herself in with her key and headed for his bedroom. She changed the sheets, lit candles around the room and changed into a sexy nightie she ordered out of a catalogue weeks before. She then waited. After about a half hour, she finally heard noise in the hall. She waited, then **thump thump, **the noises were coming down the hall toward the room. She smiled to herself. The door to the room opened and there was Harry Potter with a half naked blonde, her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry's shirt was off and his back was to the room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week," he told the woman, his voice filled with lust.

Ginny's eyes grew big and tears formed in them. Her voice was gone for a second, but only for a second. "How could you, Harry Potter?" she screamed as she jumped off the bed.

Harry let go of the blonde in his arms and turned around, revealing that his pants were opened and his boxers were tenting. "Ginny?" Clearly, he was not expecting her to be there. Ginny began grabbing her things quickly. She did not care about the fact that she was crying or that she was still only wearing the nightie; she just wanted her stuff and to get out of there. "Ginny, it's not what you think!"

"Really? I think you were about to screw her," she yelled, then turned toward the blonde."Wasn't he?" The blonde simply nodded. Ginny took her things and pushed past her..

Harry followed her. "Ginny, look, it's just sex. I don't love her; not like I do you. But I'm not ready to get married yet. I'm only eightteen! I need time to be selfish."

She turned and looked at him. "I don't care." she said and pulled off the promise ring she wore and threw it at him. Her aim was perfect, hitting the scar that was on his forehead. "I never want to see you again!" she stated defiantly, then left the apartment.

She Apparated to the Burrow. Her family was amazingly understanding of Harry and his actions, saying things like, "Ginny, you know everything he's been through; he has a right to be selfish." or "Just give him some time; he'll still marry you. He just needs to get a few things out of his system." Ginny returned to Hogwarts before the following sunrise. Hurt and angry, she stopped writing home. She would have never believed her own family would ever tell her to wait for someone who was obviously cheating on her. She was very hurt and just wanted to cut herself away from them. Wasn't there some unwritten law about standing behind your child and always being there for them?

After her last Quidditch match, Headmistress McGonagall told Ginny that there was someone who wished to speak to her on the pitch. Ginny headed back out to the pitch and was surprised to see former Gryffindor and former team captain Oliver Wood. She never played on his team but Fred and George, her twin brothers, had. "Ginny Weasley, I knew you came from a family of great players, but you are amazing." He looked much like he did about a year ago; she had seen him at the final battle. He was one of those who came and fought.

She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Oliver. What can I do for you?"

"I think the question is: 'What can I do for you?' You see, Ginny, I just became the new coach of the Holyhead Harpies, and I came to scout the game today. I heard you were really good, so I wanted to invite you to try out for the team at the end of the school year. The team pays to put you up in a hotel during tryouts, and between you and me, based on what I saw, I'm pretty sure that you'll make the team," Oliver explained.

So Ginny knew what she was going to do and not having to head home at the end of term was even better. She still was sending back all the letters from her family, unopened. She worked hard to be ready for her N.E.W.T.s tests. Then once term ended, she headed to Holyhead for tryouts. Ginny made the team without a problem. They offered her a fantastic contract. She stayed at the place of one of her teammates, just until she found a place of her own. Her life was good; she was out on her own, she was young, and getting happier all the time.

In October, she started seeing a sports reporter who traveled with the team. They were on a winning streak and the team was up for sale. As a result, Ginny was getting a lot of press. It became public knowledge that Ginny was seeing someone. After it hit the paper that she was seeing Tim Blades, Ginny received a Howler:

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley,**_

_**What do you think you're doing? Harry was very hurt to hear you're seeing other men. You know full well he just needed time. Once he's done being a normal young man, he will marry you. You need to relax and just give him time! **_

Well, Ginny and Tim did end things not long after, but not because of her family's wishes. She grew tired of him always trying to get information about the team from her. Then, just as she was getting over that, the news someone had bought the team came out. Oliver called her to his office. Her looked a little concerned. They had already become quite friendly with eachother. "Ginny, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from somewhere else. Lucius Malfoy bought the team. I know your family and the Malfoys have never gotten along, so I was just worried you might not take it well."

There was nothing Ginny could do, so she just kept playing her best. At the end of the season get together, Ginny and her teammates were all having a great time. They were all drinking and letting their hair down. Ginny never even noticed Lucius Malfoy arrive. Some time later, he came up to her. "Miss Weasley?"

She had had a couple of drinks and was less inhibited than she would have normally been. "Lucius, how do you do?" she greeted. They talked politely for awhile. At some point, she realized they were flirting with each other.

He looked at her and asked, "Perhaps we could continue this at your place?"

Ginny knew exactly what he was after and she was still very angry with her family. She wanted to hurt them badly like they hurt her. What better way to do that than to sleep with her family's worst enemy. The fact that it had been a while for her since she had had sex helped. She agreed and hoped he would be good.

He wasn't just good; he was fantastic! She never dreamed someone almost as old as her father would have so much energy. She guessed he must have learned how to keep going during all those Death Eater raids. But she was not going to complain. Ginny believed that it was a one time thing and thought that some part of him got off on having her, Ginny Weasley, screaming his name in pleasure. He stayed the night, taking her two more times in the morning. After he finished the second time, he rose. "I have to be getting back; however, I will let you know when we can do this again," he said.

"Again?" was all Ginny could say.

"You are a very willing partner and not afraid to do anything or to say what you like. I would like to make this a regular occurrence," he said as he dressed.

Ginny thought about this for a second; this could be very good. She knew he was married, but that meant he would not go getting all attached. She would not have to worry about him not understanding her schedule during the season. And he was a god in bed! This was just what she needed right now; a regular bed buddy without any strings attached. And he was very nice to look at, too. "Sure, why not?" And so it began.

At first he would send word when he was coming. They would fuck like rabbits and then he would leave. It did not bother her in the least. One night, as they were laying in each other's arms recovering before going at it again, she asked, "How is it your wife does not notice that you're not with her as much?"

"She and I have not slept together since before you were born," he replied.

Ginny shifted and then spoke, "I guess her loss is my gain." She gave him a mischevious smile and then began giving him a blowjob to make him hard again.

He made a low growling sound, followed by,"You angel." After that, she would make comments from time to time about his wife. Slowly, he began to open up to her. He told her that over his marriage, which was arranged before he left school, both he and his wife had lovers and that they did not love each other. He told her they did not even like each other, and that he stayed with her because she would never ask for a divorce because of the scandal it would cause. Also, because of the marriage contract, if he asked for one he would lose a great deal of his wealth.

As the new season began, Lucius started to make a point of bringing dinner over when he came. They would talk and spend more time getting to know each other. Ginny found that he was really very nice when he wasn't trying to kill her. He even had a great sense of humor. On her birhday, she arrived home to see her apartment full of flowers of all types and colors. There was a card as well, which read;

_I can't wait to see you tonight._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Lucius_

Dinner arrived just then and it was all of her favorites. When he arrived he carried a gift of a very expensive and sexy nightie with matching panties and bra, in dark green. "It has nothing to do with house or team colors. I chose it because the green goes so well with your hair and the dark color will make your skin look even more creamy white," he explained. She went to change and when she returned, he stated,. "You see? It makes you look so beautiful. Now for the surprise. I'm going to stay the whole night, and we can enjoy breakfast together." They had sex that night in every room of her apartment, then fell asleep in each other's arms. During breakfast the following morning they talked. "I'll be back on Thursday," he told her.

"Sorry, Lucius. I have plans that night."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"I have a date," she replied slowly.

"A date?"

"Yes. You know, people were beginning to think I was seeing someone that I didn't want anyone to know about. I thought that if the press got wind of it, someone might start digging. So I thought it would be good to go out once in a while just so people think I'm playing the field and leave things alone," she replied coolly, as if she was talking about the weather.

He smirked at her, "I knew you were smarter than the rest of your family. Just don't go getting attached to anyone. I don't like to share. I know that you'll only date and not sleep with anyone."

She looked very seriously at him. "Never. I'm having too much fun here." She finished the sentence with a kiss.

Lucius was in a bad mood on Thursday evening and even more so the next day when a picture of Ginny with some male singer dancing the night away appeared in the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

_Quidditch star and Musician_ _trade moves on the dance floor._

One night soon after, Lucius was over peparing to make love with her by touching her when he made a comment, "Narcissa never reacted the way you do." Ginny pulled away from him as his words reminded her that he had a wife. It stung. "What is it, my pet?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just have to use the loo," she explained, then headed to the washroom. She stayed there for quite awhile, trying to figure out when it had changed. When had she started to care about him? How could she have let herself fall for him?

**If you like what you have read so far, please let me know. I live for reviews!**


	2. Falling

Mistress

Chapter two

Falling In Love

With the new season beginning, Ginny was a lot busier again. Time seemed to fly by. It was the day of their first game and Oliver was nervous as he entered the locker room. Today he did not joke about trying to see the women on his all-woman team in a state of undress. Comments like that did not bother the girls because they all knew he was gay and was batting on the same team as them. Ginny, who had grown close to him, asked, "What's up?"

He sighed, "I just came from the office. Lucius Malfoy is here to watch the game."

"He's the owner; it's his right," Ginny retorted.

"I'm just worried that if he starts taking an interest in the team, he'll want to start making changes," Oliver explained. Ginny and the rest of his team just looked at him. "Ginny, I'm sure you remember in your first year at Hogwarts when he bought Draco a place on the Slytherin team? I'm simply concerned about what he might do."

"Oliver, relax. We won the championship last year. I'm sure he's not going to change something that works and works well," said Patty, the keeper for the team. Oliver then began his pep talk, going on about strategy, determination and so forth. Ginny found herself wondering whether he had improved from his days as Gryffindor team captain.

The game was a long one, but in the end they won by a two hunderd point difference. When Ginny returned to her locker, there was a white rose with a note:

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms._

Ginny smiled and smelled the rose. "Oh, it looks like Ginny has a boyfriend she has not told us about!" commented Amber. It was unknown what Amber's blood status was as she was a Chinese witch who was adopted by a Muggle couple who were not able to have children on their own.

"No, just a fan," Ginny replied. The team would normally go out to celebrate the win, but due to the length of the game, they were all very tired and each headed home.

Ginny walked into her apartment to find Lucius waiting for her. He was reading the paper when she entered, but he put it down and rose to greet her. "Ginevra, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and a bit tired." she replied honestly. He led her to the sofa.

"I'm not surprised; that was a long game. And you played wonderfully," he told her. Sitting her on the sofa, he began to rub her back and she began to relax.

"I was surprised that you were there tonight," she said lazily.

He continued rubbing as he spoke, "I came to watch you play. You know, you look fantastic flying." Slowly the back rub became more sensual. Like always, they had sex; this time right on the sofa. Because of how late the game had gone, Lucius said he would spend the night in town, which meant at Ginny's. She never minded when he would spend the night as she loved falling asleep in his arms. She always felt safe wrapped in his muscular arms.

The next morning, he told her that he would be in town on the weekend to attend a fundraiser for the team's favorite charity, but he would be unable to be with her that night because Narcissa would be joining him. He then spoke about how important it was that they not bring any more scandal to his family name.

The whole team was also to attend this fundraiser. Ginny was mad at herself; she did not think to get herself a date. She had only seen Narcissa a couple of times in her life. All the same, Ginny made a point of making sure she looked her best. She had her hair done in curls that fell down her back. Her makeup was done to give her a very sexy look. She chose to wear a black halter style dress, leaving her back bare, and the bottom of the dress came to just above the knee. She, Amder and Patty headed to the fundraiser together. They arrived to a gala affair. The seating was pre-planned and it was Ginny's luck that she was at a table that included Lucius, Narcissa, Marshall the team manager, his wife, Oliver, the assistant coach Leonard, his wife and two of her other teammates. Ginny was seated directly across from Lucius. He and Narcissa did not look like they hated each other. Ginny was relieved when dinner ended and she could get away from the table. As the dancing began, Ginny walked out onto the terrace. After a couple of minutes, Oliver joined her. "Now you look far too beautiful to be out here alone, Ginny. What's wrong?"

She looked at him with half a smile, "Oh, it's just the fact that I'm in love with Lucius Malfoy and it hurts to see him with his wife." She had not said a word to anyone about her relationship with Lucius.

Oliver laughed,"Oh, Ginny, any other girl on the team could tell me that and I would believe them. But you're a Weasley and he's a Malfoy! That's just not possible, but I'll give you points for trying. I think Fred would have been impressed with the attempt." Ginny started crying. Oliver thought that she was crying because he mentioned Fred. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. Here, use my hankerchief." After she dried her eyes, he looked at her. "Come on. I need a dance partner." He offered his arm, which she willingly took. Oliver sure knew how to dance! After a couple of tours around the dance floor, Ginny caught sight of Lucius dancing with his wife. Funny, they still did not look like they hated each other like he had told her. She made a point of pressing closer against Oliver's body. While the team knew he was gay, most of the rest of the world did not. For the rest of the evening, Ginny hoped Lucius might dance with her. He did not. That night Ginny cried herself to sleep.

The next day at practice, she was such a mess that she earned herself a tongue-lashing from Oliver. By the time she got home, she just wanted to go to bed. However, there was a letter from her mother on her kitchen table. It read:

_Ginny dear,_

_I speak for the whole family when I say that it's been too long. We were wrong_

_not to take your side over your break up with Harry, and even more so for giving _

_you a hard time about starting to date again. We all treated you badly and it was _

_wrong. Harry was the one to point out that even though we all view him as family,_

_we should have taken your side over it. And I'm ashamed to admit, he is completely _

_right. Even though I have no right to ask for it, I want and need you to forgive us._

_Harry has even said if you want, he willingly will stay away from us if you will just speak _

_to us again. Please, Ginny, come for supper tomorrow night, so we can tell you face to _

_face how we feel._

_Your Loving Mother._

Ginny felt a little better and decided to forgive her family. She would go for dinner tomorrow. She hit the shower, staying in it an extra long time. She was drying off when she heard the door unlock. The only person with a key was Lucius. She did not feel like dealing with him today; she was still hurt. She continued toweling off as he came into her room.

Her back was towards him as he began to speak, "I did not think you could look sexier than last night, but I see I was wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. She did not have the energy to have a fight tonight. She weighed her options and decided to just let him do what he wanted and maybe he'd leave soon. As he continued to kiss her, it did not take long for him to notice she was not into it at all. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired tonight," she said wearily.

He led her to the bed and sat with her. "Ginevra, we have always been honest with each other. Don't start **lying** to me now"

"It's just I..."

"It bothered you seeing me with her last night," he finished for her as he pulled the towel off her head, releasing her hair.

"It shouldn't! I knew that you were married when we started this." She tried to shrug it off.

"You did, but I'm glad it bothered you." She jumped up to disagree.

"How dare -" He rose and placed a finger on her lips.

"Temper, temper! Let me finish. If it bothers you, it means you care. And that is very good, because for some time now I have known that I love you."

"You say that, but I'm sorry; it sure did not look like you hated Narcissa last night. Which mask do I believe?"she asked, looking hard into his eyes.

"Ginevra, I have spent most of my life wearing one mask or another. I'm sorry if you can't tell the difference. You know exactly who and what I am and you forgave me for everything I did to you in the service of Voldemort. You never made it part of what we have now; how could I not love you? Look, right now some part of you thinks I'm only here to have sex with you. I'll be honest; I love feeling our bodies joining together. But simply being with you is more than enough. Let's order in and then I'll just hold you all night."

Lucius put alot of effort into convincing her that he loved her over the next few weeks. He came to every game and began spending more nights at her place. But he almost always left at about six in the morning.

Ginny slowly got her relationship witth her family back on track and was now even able to move past what Harry did to her. It became okay if he even came around when she was at the Burrow. Life was getting good, but there were still the times when Ginny would run into Narcissa. The woman clearly was unaware that Ginny was sleeping with her husband. Anytime Lucius knew they would have to see each other, be made a point of buying Ginny something.

At Christmas, Ginny returned to the Burrow just for the holidays. She stood in the corner of the room watching the couples share quiet thoughts with each other and it hurt to think the man she loved was elsewhere today, with his family; somewhere she knew she would never be. No matter how many times he said he loved her, she was still alone today. Holidays were times to be with those you loved.

Then came Valentine's Day. Ginny received no flowers or card. Lucius said he had some fundraiser to attend with Narcissa. Ginny sat at home alone that night, reading about someone else's romance. She did not even know why she picked this particular book; they all ended with the same happily ever after. Lucius did come over the next night.

"Good evening," he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"I spent the whole day today thinking about you."

"Oh. How did the fundraiser go last night?" she politely inquired, hoping at least he would say he spent yesterday thinking about her.

"It was a reasonably enjoyable evening. The food was passable. I knew many of the other attendees. I'm sure there are pictures in the Prophet. How did you spend the evening?"

"I just relaxed," she lied, not wanting her feelings known. She could not help but wonder if he lied and maybe had spent the night before in bed with his wife. After he left that night, she cried. She was more mad at herself than him. She was the one who was having an affair with a married man; she had no one to blame but herself.

It was early spring and Ginny had gone for a walk along the shore. While she was down there she watched a young couple who were clearly in love, walking hand in hand. She realized that she and Lucius had never left her apartment. She was slowly becoming more aware of how toxic this relationship was. She began to long to go out for even coffee at a cafe or to be able to tell people she was seeing someone. But any time she even said something, Lucius would just remind her what would happen if Narcissa found out. He even got to the point where he would say, "Ginevra, you've just made up with your family. What would they say if it came out that we were having this affair?" He told her how he was so lucky to have her.

One morning, Ginny was doing her shopping before a game. She stopped in the feminine hygiene section because she realized she had not used any of these for awhile. She left her shopping and headed home to use a simple potion that revealed she was pregnant. She then tried to figure out about how far along she was; she had to be about seven weeks. She panicked! What would Lucius say? Then she knew; he would tell her to get rid of it. She needed to get out of the apartment, so she headed for the cafe on her corner. She tried having a coffee while she calmed down. She overheard two women talking at the next table.

"I don't know why she stays with him; he's never going to leave his wife," the first woman said to the second.

"I can't believe she thinks he really thinks he loves her. They never leave their wives," said the second.

"And would you ever leave her alone with your husband?" asked the first.

Ginny looked down; they may as well have been talking about her. She left the cafe and headed to the pitch. She would tell Oliver about the baby and not play. She could then figure out what to do about her life. When she got to the team office, she could tell something was up. Marshall looked very concerned. "Ginny, you're late! We thought we would have to forfeit the match."

"Why? Sara could play," Ginny asked.

"No, her father passed away last night. She's not here. Go get changed."

He pushed her toward the locker room. If she didn't play, they would forfeit the game and miss their chance for the playoffs. Well, Ginny decided, if she played for the last seven weeks and was fine, one more game wouldn't hurt.

How wrong she was became clear forty minutes into the game when Ginny was hit by a Bludger. She fell at least forty-five feet but was saved from slamming full force into the ground by Oliver using a slowing down spell. However, when she hit the ground, there was still alot of blood.


	3. Recovery

**Mistress**

**Chapter Three**

**Fixing Things**

When Ginny woke up, she was in the hospital with the team healer checking her over. She tried to remember what had happened. Then she remembered the baby she was carrying. "Healer Jones, I'm pregnant."

The woman looked at her and shook ther head. "You lost the baby, Ginny. I'm sorry." Ginny started crying; she was not sure if they were tears of relief or sorrow. "I take it no one knew." Ginny nodded. "I'll keep it that way, if you want." Ginny nodded again. "You're going to be here for a few days. I've done all I can for you for now. The team is waiting to see you. How long do you think you need before I send them in?"

"Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Sure, but Ginny, if you ever play again when you are in no condition to play, I will throw you off the team myself."

When the team filed in, all the girls were still in their robes from the game. They were all very concerned about her. Ginny could not remember the last few minutes of the game. They told her how the Bludger hit her from the side and how she fell off her broom and landed on the ground. After a while the girls left, promising to return the next day. Oliver remained behind. "Ginny, what's going on? You were off your game and it could have gotten you killed!"

"I'm sorry, Oliver. My mind was on other things." She started to cry again.

"This other thing; was it the reason you were late, too?" She only nodded. "You're not going to tell me right now, are you?" This time she shook her head. "Fine. Look, it's two in the morning. I'm going to head home as soon as you stop crying. And the only thing I want you to worry about is getting better. Also, for the record, the other team refused to take the forfeit, so we have to make up the game. But we're not out of the playoffs yet." She smiled.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny had both family and friends come to see her. Flowers came from all over from family, friends and fans. However, there was only one bunch of flowers that Ginny could see. There was nothing special about them. They were not the smallest, or the largest either. It was the card that made them stick out. The card read:

_Get well soon_

_Lucius Malfoy_

It was not even in his handwritting. Some person in a shop had signed the card. Of course, Lucius would not come to see her here. That would be too much to ask. The more Ginny looked at the flowers, the more it hurt like a slap in the face. When an aide entered the room to check on her, Ginny told the aide to give those flowers and all the other flowers to patients who did not have any.

The day Ginny was sent home, Oliver came to take her. He told her that when she joined the team, Charlie had written him and asked him to take care of his sister, and that once he got to know her, he could not stop caring. An hour or so after he left, Ginny was in bed napping when she woke to the sound of Lucius coming in. She knew that while she might not be able to sleep with him for the next couple of weeks due to the injuries he knew about, the full six weeks of recovery because of the miscarriage was a different matter. It was in that moment that she knew what she had to do. She slowly got up and made her way to the living room. Lucius had removed his cloak and smiled at her when he saw her. "Were you trying to send me to an early grave, taking a fall like that?" He walked over towards her, but she moved away from him.

"Lucius, we need to talk."

He advanced on her, trying to pull her close. "What's on your mind, love?"

She moved away again but faced him. "I can't do this anymore," she gestured to him, then herself. "This, us, is over."

His normally emotionless mask fell for a second. "Where is this coming from? Ginevra, what we have is very special." He took her hand, sitting her down facing him. "I love you; you know that."

"Do I? Do I really. The card on the flowers you sent read 'Get well soon'. They weren't even signed by you. You could not even take the time to go down to the shop yourself to pick them out and write out the card. I know you love fucking me, but little else. We never leave these four walls. I know what you are about to say, but if you really loved me, you would not care who knew. In fact, you would want the whole world to know about us."

"Really, Ginevra; such language!" He tried to keep his air of superiority about him, "and can you really say you want your family to know about us?"

"If there was a real us to tell them about, instead of something dirty, then yes, and I would not care what they thought."

"Ginevra, you know I can't. If word of us got out Narcissa would sue me for divorce and I would lose everything. You can't forget the fact that she's the reason I'm not in Azkaban."

She was about to cry, so she slowly rose and began to pace about the room. "I don't care anymore." Her voice was even and flat.

He got up and came over to her. "Ginevra, I do love you." He pulled her into his arms and brought his lips down on hers.

As good as it felt, she had to break free. "If you really do, then you have two choices. One: leave her and tell the world how you feel about me. Or two: let me go. So I can move on. So I can find someone who loves me and has to be with me. Who wants me. Who wants me to have his children."

"You will never belong to anyone else but me!" he hissed. He was pissed now.

"Don't go getting all possessive on me. I can't do this anymore; it's over. Please leave, and leave the key on the way out or I'll change the locks."

He looked at her with complete disbelief. "We're not done, Ginevra! I don't care what you think; I do love you." He turned to leave, dropping his key on the table and slamming the door on the way out.

"But we are done, Lucius," she said in a whisper. She then fell to the sofa and cried. But she was free.

The next few days were very hard for Ginny. She was hurting both physically and emotionally. She had no one she could tell about it. In the almost three years they had been together, she never told a soul other than Oliver, and he believes she is joking. She did not go to practice for the first week, but she was not to practice for four weeks anyway, so missing a week was nothing. On the fourth day, there was a knock on her door. She was very surprised to see Harry Potter at her door. They had moved past what had happened. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town on a case, and Molly was worried because she had not heard from you. I told her I'd stop by. Can I come in?"

She moved away from the door. "Of course, Harry." She was truly happy to see him.

Harry had taken his share of falls and hits in Quidditch, so he offered to make the tea that Ginny suggested. Once the tea was made, they sat in her living room. "How have you been?" he asked. It was a little awkward. They had not been alone together since they were dating.

"I'm a complete mess," she answered honestly.

"I saw the picture of the hit and fall, Ginny. How did you miss seeing it come at you?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. She needed to tell someone, and in the department of affairs, Harry would not have much room to talk.

"I know you don't believe me, but I have always cared about you, Gin. Come on, spill."

"If I tell you, I want your word you'll never tell anyone."

"You have my word." Ginny told him the whole story, only leaving out the fact that it was Lucius Malfoy. He spoke when she was done, "I'm proud of you; you did the right thing. And I'm sorry about your baby." He gave her a hug. "I want you to go get dressed. Let's get you some dinner, my treat. Go change."

If Lucius had been in a bad mood before he read the morning paper, he was a monster after. On the front page was a photo of Ginny and Harry out for dinner from the night before. The photo was one of those that was completely innocent. But at that angle, it made it look like Harry's arm was around Ginny. In truth, he was just being protective of her in view of her injuries. The story that was with the picture read:

_**Harry Potter has found love at long last**_

_The boy who saved the world (age 21)was seen out with his former girlfriend and Quidditch star _

_Ginevra Weasley. It's the first time Miss Weasley (age 20) has been seen in public since taking_

_a hit and fall in her last Quidditch match for the Holyhead Harpies. She spent several _

_days in hospital due to injuries. The couple, who dated while in school, shared dinner _

_and a romantic walk in a light rainfall. The fact that Miss Weasley chose to be seen with Harry _

_her first time back in the public eye tells me that this relationship is going somewhere, most_

_likely down the wedding aisle. Harry Potter has been a long time friend of the Weasley family, _

_and would be a most welcome addition to the large family._

_Rita Skeeter _

When Lucius' wife of twenty five yearsentered the dining room for breakfast that morning, she took one look at her husband and gave an evil smile. "In a bad mood this morning, dear?" she asked.

"You can drop your act, Narcissa. Draco headed out fifteen minutes ago," Lucius replied with a sneer.

"Oh, you are in quite the mood. What's wrong? Did one of your lovers go and fall in love with you? Is she going to expose your relationship with her? I hope she has pictures; it will make my case for divorce so much easier." She smiled as she poured her coffee. He looked at his wife. All he wanted to do was Avada Kedavra her. However, that would also cause scandal. Lucius had to think about himself and to future generations of Malfoys. He could not allow his own acttions affect the family name in a negative way any longer. "I'm sure it won't take you too long to replace the tramp."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Narcissa, but it's you who is the tramp. I mean, how many lovers do you have at one time?" he sneered at her.

"At least I have the brains to not let them fall in love with me."

"It's not that you don't let them; no one could ever fall for a she devil like yourself."

Narcissa's smile grew large. "You fell in love with her, didn't you? Sorry to say, dear husband, but I'm not going anywhere." This was how life in Malfoy Manor was if Draco was not around. Even at the age of twenty one, Draco had no idea his parents despised each other. He was the only thing they both cared about.

Ginny, Harry and the rest of her family had just laughed the news report off. They had all seen their fair share of false reports from Skeeter to not let it bother them. After a week at home, Ginny tried to get busy. Even if she could not play, she came to each game and practice. She also decided that her apartment held too many memories, so she put it up for sale. She wanted to take her time and find something she loved, so this time she headed back to the Burrow. She could Apparate to Holyhead for games and such.

Lucius was still coming to games, but Ginny believed the fact that she was at the Burrow kept him away. Until the day that would have been Ginny and Lucius' third anniversary when three dozen of the most beautiful long stemmed red roses arrived. The card that came with them read:

_I could not allow this day to _

_pass without telling you that I _

_do love you!_

_L.M._

It was all written in his hand. Ginny sent them back before anyone could see them. But the next day, six dozen roses arrived! This time the card read:

_Do not send these back or even _

_more will arrive tomorrow. And each _

_day until you keep them. Ginevra, I love _

_and miss you._

_L.M._

This time Ginny was mad. She grabbed her cloak and headed for Lucius' office at Malfoy Holdings. Once she found his office, she was relieved that his assistant was not there. She stormed into his office, not caring who was there or what he thought. Lucius wass the only one there. "Lucius, this has to stop. I told you we're done."

He looked her up and down and rose from his chair. "I never agreed to this. Ginevra, I love you and I'm not giving up on us," he said slowly, not moving from behind his desk.

"Please stop. If you love me, please let me go. I need to move on." She stood her ground.

"I can't, because I love you."

"Then I'll do what I have to do." She turned and left.


	4. Moving on

**Mistress**

**chapter four**

**Moving on**

Ginny spent the next few weeks trying to figure out how to rid herself of Lucius Malfoy, which was an impossible task when he owns the team she plays for. He still came to every game, and during each game Ginny could feel his eyes on her the whole time. After each game there was always a single white rose in her locker, despite the different wards she tried to prevent this.. Ginny could feel herself becoming more and more depressed.

Oliver began to notice it too. Even he knew she needed to get away, so when he heard that the Irish national team was in need of a new seeker, he called Ginny to his office right away. "Ginny, I really think you should try out. You stand a great chance of making the team. It's a chance of a lifetime for you, and even the time away from here will do you good. I still do not know what's bothering you, but I am really becoming concerned. I want to see the sparkle in you eyes again." She knew he was right.

So she packed up and headed off for try outs. Ginny experienced the toughest two weeks of her life, but at the same time the best two weeks. The Irish team was a mix of men that were straight and women that gave the team a completely different feel. Ginny once again made the team as seeker. She could not have been happier. She loved Ireland and she got along wonderfully with the whole team. Before officially starting, Ginny had to return to Holyhead and officially quit the Harpies. She loved her teammates and would miss them all, but this was exactlly what she needed. This would finally cut the last tie to Lucius. She just had to quit the team to do that.

Oliver, on behalf of her, requested a meeting with the team manager and owner, Lucius. Lucius came to Holyhead to the team office for the meeting. The four of them met in Marshall's office. When her resignation was made and reasons given, Marshall expressed his regret in losing her, but wished her the best. Ginny and Oliver got up to leave. Lucius then asked to have a few words alone with her. Oliver looked at her to see if she was okay with this. She smiled and nodded and remained standing. Once Marshall and Oliver left, Ginny was alone with Lucius for the first time in weeks. Looking at him just reminded her why she had to get away; the spell he had on her was too much. If she let her guard down for a minute, she would end up in bed with him.

"What is it you want, Lucius?"

He got up from his seat and walked towards her. "You know what I want," he answered.

"Please, why can't you just leave me alone?" He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her passionately. She could not help but kiss him back. He broke the kiss first.

With a smug look on his face, he said, "That's why; you can't deny what we have. I love you."

She was growing mad now. "You don't love me; you love possessing me!" She moved away from him. "I have to move on, Lucius. For myself. You don't even know what I want out of life. I never grew up saying that I want to be someone's Mistress." She moved toward the window that faced the pitch.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll do anything you want. Just stay." He kissed her neck.

Clearly no one ever said no to him. She turned in his arms to face him and look him straight in the eye, "Leave her, and tell the world how you feel about me." She hoped and prayed he would.

"You know that's the one thing I can't do." His voice was even. She broke away from his hold.

"Then I'm sorry, I'm heading for Ireland tomorrow." She walked towards the door, then stopped and turned back towards him. "Lucius, you're a great lover; I'm sure you'll have no problem replacing me with someone who will believe your lies. But I'm done. I'm moving on. Stay out of my life." She turned and left, not hearing him say;

"I never lied to you."

She pulled the door closed behind her. Oliver was waiting for her. He could tell she was about to cry. "Ginny, what happened in there?"

"I have to clean out my locker. Come with me."

As she cleaned it out, she told Oliver everything about her and Lucius and this time he believed her. She was sitting on the bench when she finished, "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. But you're strong and I know you can get past this."

"Thanks. I just can't believe I was so stupid," she said and wiped some tears away.

He sat with his arm around her, "You weren't stupid. At first, drunk maybe, but Ginny being able to forgive the things he did to you in the past to the point of falling in love with him is amazing. It makes you incredible. Now, I have to get you to your going away party. Are you ready to head out?"

Ginny moved to Dublin. She was very lucky; she fell in love with the first apartment she saw, and was able to buy it because of the killing she had made on the sale of her old place. At first she was very busy between decorating her new place and training, which was harder than it had been on the Harpies. She had little time to think about Lucius, which was good.

As her first match came closer, Ginny sent Oliver a ticket, and George, Ron and Harry asked if they could come too. Ginny spent the morning of the game with her former Gryffindors, then headed to the pitch for the game. She was very nervous as she headed to the pitch dressed in the green and white that worked so well on her. As the team was introduced to the fans, each player took their own lap around the stadium. Ginny was the last to be introduced, and as she made her lap, she spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting in a private box with some dignitaries. She was pleased to be going as fast as she was because she did not think he saw the expression on her face at seeing him. She played with him, watching her before she could do it again.

The game was great and the play fast; after almost ninety minutes Ginny finally caught sight of the Snitch. It was halfway across the pitch, hovering about a foot off the ground. Ginny sped down towards it with the other seeker right behind her. She was about ten feet from it when it shot up in the direction away from her. She followed it, trying hard not to blink for fear of losing sight of it. Both seekers tailed it for ten minutes. Finally, the Snitch dropped down and slowed so that it was under Ginny and her broom, just out of reach. Ginny did the only thing she could; while loosening her hold on her broom, she rolled underneath it but still held on to it, then let go with one hand and grabbing the snitch. They won the game! This was the happiest Ginny had been to touch the ground in a long time.

As Ginny finished changing out of her robes, she was informed by one of the trainers that there was someone waiting to speak with her just outside of the change rooms. Ginny worried it might be Lucius; when she left she was pleasantly surprised to see Viktor Krum waitting for her. She had not seen him since her brother's wedding. "Miss Veasley, I don't know if you remember me, but I vas at the vedding of your brother to Fleur."

Ginny gave him a warm smile, "Of course, I remember you!I was also at Hogwarts during the Tri wizard tournament."

"I vas vondering if ve might go for a coffee?" He looked nervous.

"I think that would be quite nice. Shall we?" As they headed down the hall, voices could be heard coming from the team offices. When they passed the office, Ginny glanced inside and saw, among other people, Lucius. Would the man ever give up? She was suddenly more relieved that Viktor had shown up.

It did not take long for the news that Ginny and Viktor were dating to become public knowledge. Viktor had retired from Quidditch the year before and was living off the money he had made playing. Ginny was enjoying going out and being seen with her boyfriend. She did not even mind the press that would write about them.

Viktor treated her very well. He came to all of her games. The only thing he would do that annoyed her was the way he would analyze the game afterwards. But he did understand if a game went really long that she would just want to go home and sleep. He was a great boyfriend.

At Malfoy Manor one morning, Lucius had finished with the paper and was just draining the last of his coffee when Draco entered the room for breakfast. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen this morning. After exchanging pleasantries, Draco picked up his father's discarded copy of the paper and scanned the front page. When Lucius finished his breakfast, he rose as Draco spoke, "When she's finished with that fool I think I'll take a go at her."

Lucius asked, as he crossed the room heading to the door to leave for the day, "Who are you planning on bedding this time, Draco?"

"Your former seeker, Father."

Lucius spun around and was standing over Draco in his seat with a deadly look on this face. As he began to speak, his voice was so calm it was scary, "I will only ever say this once: If you so much as even think about touching her, I'll make sure there's nothing left for you to inherit. Remember who you are. Do I make myself clear?"

While Lucius had never harmed Draco physically, Draco did learn at an early age to fear his father. "Yes, Father," he replied meekly.

It was time for the Ministry's Annual Yule Ball, which was also a fundraiser for St. Mungo's Hospital. Viktor wanted to go, and Ginny willingly agreed. She had picked out a gold gown that was strapless with a full skirt. Her hair was pulled back and trailed down the center of her back in soft ringlets. Viktor wore classic black dress robes. They made a very striking pair.

The ballroom was huge; it had black marble walls and silver lighting. Everyone who was anyone in the wizarding world was there. People could all come out tnow that the world was relaxed with no fear of Voldemort. Most of Ginny's family had come out, too. The meal was fantastic and as the dance began, Viktor led Ginny to the dance floor. He was quite good at dancing.

But the whole time, Ginny knew she was being watched. She could feel his eyes on her. She had spotted him enter with his wife. They still did not look like they were having any problems, but she tried to push that idea away. She had gone to use the loo, only to find a long line of ladies waiting, so Ginny went to find a different restroom. On her way back, she heard Lucius' cold voice from beside her, "You're sharing a hotel room with him tonight, aren't you?" The hall they were in was quite dark and she could not see where he was.

She stopped dead. "And you're returning to your Manor like you always do after this type of function." She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her to a darker corner.

"You look stunning tonight," he said as he kissed her collarbone.

"Lucius- please, you have to stop this!" she cried. She could smell his aftershave, which always drove her wild.

"If you can tell me you don't love me, I will."

It would have been so easy to lie to him as he could not see her eyes. But her heart would not let her. "Aren't you worried someone might see us?" she finally asked.

"You can't even see us," he laughed.

"Lucius, let me go!" she ordered, then added, "Viktor will be looking for me."

His arms were still around her. "Does he know how to really please you?"

"Yes! He loves taking me out and being seen with me." She reminded him of the one thing he could never do to make her happy. "Now, let me go before Viktor comes looking for me."

"I love you," he said, then kissed her. "Don't forget that."

"You keep saying that; too bad you can't prove it," she spat, then pulled away as his grip loosened.

"I won't lose you," he said.

"You already did. Goodbye, Lucius." She then headed back down the hall.

Lucius felt Viktor Krum was a threat that had to be dealt with, but what was the best way? He thought about this for a long time, then an evil smile grew on his face. He knew just what to do.

Three days later, Viktor entered Lucius Malfoy's office. He had little use for this man. After studying under Karkaroff for over six years, Viktor had little use for any Death Eaters. And he was annoyed at the summons he received. He was led into Lucius' office, where Lucius sat behind his large desk. He eyed the young man carefully, trying to figure out what Ginevra saw in him.

As the door closed, Viktor said, "Vot is it you vish to discuss vit me?" He just wanted out of the office.

"I have a proposition for you. On the parchment in front of you, you will find a figure. That amount of gold will be deposited into your account, if you do one small thing for me."

Viktor eyed the parchment until his curiosity got the better of him. He picked it up and read

1,000,000. "And vot is it you vant me to do?" he inquired with venom in his voice.

Lucius smiled at him. "Nothing illegal. It's quite simple, actually; stop seeing Ginevra Weasley."

Viktor did not know about Ginny's past with Lucius, so he believed this to be just part of the feud between the families. "No deal. I vould not hurt her for anything." He rose and walked out of the office.

This made Lucius very unhappy. He was not used to having people say no to him.

That night, Viktor told Ginny about what had happened. "And you said no." It was not a question.

They were sitting in his apartment. "Ov course. You mean too much to me. I vould never take money to stay away from you. I love you."

Ginny wanted badly to say she loved him too. She wanted badly to love him, but her heart still belonged to Lucius. She began to realize just how unfair she was being to him. How much like Lucius she had become.

**A/N I said if this story has enough interest, I would write a sequel to it. In my mind I would need at least 40 reviews to write a sequel. At this point, I only have 17 reviews. Please review!! Only one more chapter left!**

**Last time I checked, my bank balance was in the negative, my hair is brown, and I'm not British; so I'm still not J. K. Rowling, and therefore I can only play in her wonderful world.**


	5. Over

**Mistress **

**Chapter five**

On Valentine's Day, Ginny received many red roses; one dozen from Viktor and one dozen from Lucius. She knew better than to send them back or throw them out, or even to try to give them away. If she did, more would just arrive the next day. When Viktor arrived at her place that evening, he was not pleased. He had grown tired of someone else sending flowers to his girlfriend. "Vy do you keep them?" he asked.

"I told you before: if I try to get rid of them, more come each day until I keep them," she replied.

He looked at her, then it hit him. "They're from that Lucius Malfoy, aren't they?" Ginny could not reply to him. "I vill tell him to leave you alone."

"No, Viktor, don't go flying off the handle. You have to realize he was a Death Eater."

He pulled her close. "Don't vorry, you forget who vas the Headmaster of Durmstrang. I'm not scared of a Death Eater."

"Please let me deal with him," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You're not scared of him?" he asked, surprised. She shook her head. "Perhaps this vill help. I vas going to do this tonight." He reached into his pocket and at the same time dropped to one knee. "Ginny Veasley, I have known for some time now, I vant you to be my vife."

Ginny's heart broke, she knew he was everything she wanted, and he wanted to give her all the things she wanted. But she did not love him. "Viktor, oh! I really care for you, but I'm just not there. I'm so sorry, but I can't."

Viktor looked at her, "Do you know he tried to pay me to leave you? I could not, but perhaps I should have. Ginny, I love you, but I know I cannot make you feel something you don't."

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I know you'll find someone to make you happy."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly before leaving. She could not even cry over him.

The next day, Ginny carefully dressed in a black pencil skirt and pale green, fitted sweater which hugged her well-shaped body in all the right places. She wore her hair in a loose french braid. She then headed out to Malfoy Holdings. She stormed in to Lucius' office; once again there was no one in the outer office. Lucius sat at his desk, pleased to see her. He looked perfect as always; his hair hung loosely and he wore black business robes. "LUCIUS, NO MORE!! THIS HAS TO STOP!!" she bellowed.

He smiled and then rose from his desk and walked over to her. "Tell me you don't love me."

She set and reset her jaw, finally saying, "I don't love you."

He grabbed her, pulling her close to him. His lips came crashing down on hers. His hands loosened their grip on her and began wandering her body. She relaxed in his arms and became quite responsive, kissing him back as his tongue asked for entrance. Her lips willingly parted and her whole body betrayed her. He waited, continuing to kiss her until she let out a soft moan. Then he pulled away and said, "Your mind may lie but your body speaks the truth."

He was right. She slapped him across the face, then moved away from him and looked down on the street below them. "I can't do this again. You don't know how much it hurt."

He joined her in looking down on the street, gently holding her arms. "What hurt?" he asked; his voice was soft.

"To know what you would have said had I told you," she said; she did not look at him.

"Told me what?"

"I know you would have told me to get rid of it," she answered and turned to face him, looking into his gray eyes.

"Get rid of what?" He knew what before she answered and she could see that.

"Our baby.! That's why I can't do this. If I had been in a normal relationship, I would have told my boyfriend right away and he would have been pleased and would have told me not to play and I wouldn't have lost it!" A tear escaped down her cheek.

"You never told me." His voice was soft, but his face was still impassive.

"How could I? You told me never to Floo you at the Manor." Her voice changed so it was colder and harder. "Look, I can't figure out how to get rid of you, so this is my only option: If you don't leave me alone, I have proof of our relationship and I will go to the press. The same reason you could never leave her will become your punishment if you don't stop now. This is the last time I will say it. Good bye, Lucius." She walked out of his office.

Lucius returned to his seat and wondered if she was correct; would he have told her to get rid of their child? From her point of view, of course he would have. She was right; he had been a bastard to her and she did deserve far more than he could offer her. But he still did not want her with someone else. There had to be some way to keep his money and still have Ginevra. The question was, how?

When he was having dinner at the Manor, he watched his wife. There she sat, the whole reason he was in the place he was. She always looked perfect, her hair was done professionally every day, the glamor charms she used were flawless, and her clothing was expensive. To the unknowing eye, she was perfect. And completely wrong for him.

He wanted flawed little Ginevra, whose hair was too red, and who had freckles on the top of her nose. Her soul was perfect though, and she was forgiving and understanding. She always saw the best in people, and she was what he needed. He had to get her, and he understood now why it had become a matter of all or nothing for her. In truth, he had known for a long time before she ended things that she wanted more, but she had been willing to settle for less, to which he was grateful.

He continued to watch Narcissa, and decided that this woman had to go. But how? Yes, he knew he could simply Avada Kedavra her, but he did not want to go to Azkaban, so that was out. He knew she would not leave of her own free will. He needed to read over the marriage contract their families had signed. He got up and headed to his office in the Manor, where he found the contract and sat down with it. He read it over until he came to the clause that stated; _If either party brings disgrace to either family by being found to be having an affair, they will lose all rights to all the marital assets and receive no compensation at the end of the marriage._ There it was; she would have to be caught in one of her many trysts. But she had become very good at not ever slipping. He didn't think she has ever even been with someone more than three times. How to engineer her to be caught was now the question and as he pondered this it also became clear that it would be all the better if it was done in a way that Ginevra would realize he orchestrated it.

A few days later it became clear what he needed to do. He was at a meeting with the staff of his Quidditch team. He knew Oliver was a good friend to Ginevra. As the meeting broke up, Lucius said, "Mr. Wood, I need a word in private with you." Once everyone else filed out of the boardroom, Oliver remained and Lucius spoke again, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're quite friendly with Ginevra Weasley?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Yes I am. And I think what you did to her is terrible."

Lucius looked at him; he knew this was the stupid Gryffindor bravery. Lucius' jaw twitched before he spoke, "You're correct, but I need to make it up to her. And I need your help to do that."

A month later, Ginny was having her morning tea when her copy of the Daily Prophet arrived. As she flipped it open, she saw on the front page a picture she could not believe she was seeing: Narcissa Malfoy in a very compromising position. She was clearly about to fall into bed with a young man and as the picture moved, Ginny could tell it was Oliver Wood. _What the hell?!_ She then read the story below. Unfortunately, it did not say much; only commenting on who was involved and how Lucius Malfoy would react. As much as she wanted to sit and reflect on things, she really did not have time. She had to be at the pitch in an hour, but she quickly penned a note to Oliver:

_Oliver, _

_I saw the paper this morning. What the hell are you doing? Aren't you gay?_

_Come for supper tomorrow and spill._

_Ginny_

She then headed to practice. She trained hard for over four hours, then showered, changed and headed to the local wizard hospital to visit sick children. She spent time reading and signing autographs. She enjoyed being with young children and it felt good to lift their spirits. But she was tired when she got home. She headed to her bedroom and changed; she had to meet friends for drinks at a pub. These friends were determined to find someone new for Ginny. She vamped up her makeup, grabbed a smaller purse, placed her wand in it and headed for the door. She pulled it open to find Lucius standing there, ready to knock. She was surprised to say the least as he spoke, "I want to speak to you." She still had a hard time saying no to him. She moved away from the door, allowing him in. He closed the door behind him. "I trust you saw the paper today?" She nodded. He reached into his robes and pulled out some papers and handed them to her. She unfolded them and read them; they were divorce papers for him and Narcissa.

"You're leaving her?" she asked, joy lighting up her face.

"Yes." He closed the gap between them. His arms encircled her as his lips met hers. She melted to his body; Ginny was so happy. He began to deepen the kiss as there was a knock on her door. She pulled away from him. "Leave it," he ordered. And she willingly did; whoever it was would have to come back another time. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sure. Where did you want to go?" she asked.

"Let's just order in. We still need to be careful until everything is final." He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"You need to leave. I won't be with you until you're willing to let the world know about us. I'm not willing to hide from the world anymore." She walked over to the door and pulled it open for him to leave.

"Ginevra..."

"No, Lucius, I will not bend to your will. I need it all. I will never again be anyone's Mistress." She was firm. He knew she was right. He walked to the door, stopping and looking her in the eye.

"I will be back. I love you," he stated firmly, then left. She closed the door behind him, leaned against it and sobbed.

Over the next few weeks the paper was running stories about Lucius Malfoy's divorce, which Ginny tried to turn a blind eye to. Oliver refused to explain what he was doing with Narcissa. Ginny felt left in the dark. Part of her desperately wanted to go and find out what really happened. But she would not do that. Her family had already made comments about the fact that they were glad to see Lucius' perfect life falling apart.

Then six weeks later, Lucius arrived at Ginny's door once more. "May I come in?" he asked. She considered it for a minute, then allowed him in. "I have a few things to explain to you." She led him to the sofa, sitting herself in the chair across from him.

"Explain."

She was trying to harden herself to him. He smiled a little. "I'm sure you remember the photo of Narcissa in the paper?" She nodded. "You no doubt realized that it was Oliver Wood, your gay former coach, but did you happen to notice who was given credit for the photo?"

"No," she replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo; credit went to Dennis Creavey.

"You can check with your friends. I set up the whole thing. She has been whoring around for many years; she was just very careful not to get caught, until now. Ginevra, the divorce was finalized today. I'm free of her, to do as I please. This includes being with you in the open with no more hiding. I'm offering you what you wanted, hoping you still want it from me."

"Really?" she questioned, still unsure.

"Come to dinner with me tonight?"

"No." Lucius Malfoy looked hurt. She then continued, "We can go to dinner tomorrow, I'd rather stay in tonight." She smiled and got up, making her way to him. She straddled his legs, coming down to kiss him hard.

He pulled away this time. "There's just one more thing; I don't want you for one day or one week or one year, but for life. What do you say?"

"Try getting away from me," she grinned as her lips came down on his.

**A/N So I need eleven more reviews in order to write a sequel!**

**I post the frist chapter of another story, called Saving Souls. Have a lookat it and tell me what you think.**


End file.
